Over The Love
by asami28
Summary: Les anges tombent. Dean tient Sam dans ses bras, il réalise alors que tout ce qu'ils ont faits pour sauver le monde était peut-être vain. Dean ne sait plus quoi faire, Castiel le rejoint, le réconforte. Il se laisse aller dans ses bras. "Tu n'es pas seul Dean." Warnings : Death, Sex, Spoilers.


Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira :)

Pairing : Destiel

Warning : Character death, mature content, spoil saison 8

Rate : T

Jukebox : Over the love - Florence + the machine

* * *

« Tiens bon Sammy ! Restes avec moi ! »

Dean Winchester tenait son petit frère dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa voiture et d'y installer Sam. Le cadet ne respirait presque plus, son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle au fil des secondes. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas abandonner, il ne sait pas comment faire, il n'a jamais appris. Tandis que l'impala roulait à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital le plus proche, le ciel d'orage au-dessus d'eux restait calme. Les anges étaient désormais sur terre.

« Castiel... » pensa Dean. Une boule à l'estomac se forma en pensant à lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il était encore en vie, et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda Sam, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas lui, pas son petit frère.

Qui lui restait-il d'autre ?

« _Si tu fais ça, tu meurs Sammy ! _

_Et alors ?_ »

Il ferma les yeux. Les larmes continuaient de couler face au souvenir. Sam avait tellement près de la mort, tellement prêt à se sacrifier tel un martyr. Sans aucun remords, il l'avait regardé comme si c'était la bonne chose à faire...

« _Ces épreuves Dean, elles me purifient..._ »

Dean frappa le volant, à côté de lui Sam reprit ses esprits.

« Dean...

Restes avec moi Sam ! On est presque arrivés !

Dean... »

Dans ses yeux, l'aîné revoyait son Sammy, quand il avait 7 ans et qu'il écoutait son frère le rassurer, lui dire que leur père allait rentrer vite et que les monstres sous son lit ne mangeraient pas ses rêves.

Dean serra tellement fort le volant que ses jointures blanchirent.

C'était comme si tout recommençait à nouveau... Sam qui se fait poignarder dans le dos, Sam qui meurt dans ses bras, John qui meurt pour Dean, Dean qui va en enfer pour sauver Sam, Sam qui perd son âme, Dean qui va au purgatoire... et maintenant...

Dean était fatigué.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Tout se passa très vite et en même temps les gens autour de lui se déplaçait au ralentis.

Dean était assis dans la salle d'attente. Sam était au bloc. Il ne savait pourquoi les chirurgiens l'opéraient, il s'en foutait. Tant que son petit frère allait mieux après tout ça.

Les heures défilèrent. Dean ne bougea pas. Il resta assis dans la même position durant des heures. Il n'osa pas bouger, il n'osait pas penser ni même prier... Les anges n'étaient plus là.

« _Je te disais que les anges veillaient sur toi._ »

Les mots de sa mère le frappèrent tout à coup. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de frapper quelqu'un ou de casser quelque chose. Il avait tellement de haine en lui. On lui avait tout pris. Tout. Sa mère, son père, ses amis, toutes les personnes pour qui il avait un jour éprouvé de l'affection. Tous. Ils étaient tous partis.

* * *

Une infirmière s'approcha de lui.

« Vous devriez sortir un peu, votre frère sortira du bloc dans une heure. Allez au moins manger quelque chose M. Winchester.

- Je...Merci. » Répondit-il en hésitant, il hocha la tête en la remerciant.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et repartit à l'accueil. Il se leva machinalement, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne savait plus rien, il était perdu. Il monta dans l'Impala et démarra.

* * *

Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de l'hôpital, il roula quelques minutes et s'arrêta près d'un bar. Boire. Manger. Pourquoi pas... Peut-être qu'une bière le réveillerait, il se sentait tellement fatigué. Soudain , il se sentait vieux. Toutes ses années à se battre, à sauver le monde en vain, tout ça devenait lourd sur ses épaules. Il n'avait plus la force de rien. Même pas la force de se sentir désespéré. Il était à moitié mort, il ne ressentait plus rien. Une loque humaine. Il rentra dans le bar qui était en fait un piano-bar.

Il s'assit au bar, commandant une bière au barman. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Et maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Comment sauver Sam ? Il n'avait pas d'idée.

Ils avaient échoué, les portes de l'enfer n'étaient pas fermées. Il pouvait toujours tenter de faire un pacte... Et il mourrait, au bout d'un an ou moins.

« Mourir de suite pourrait avoir ses avantages. » Murmura t-il.

«Cette fois, je ne pourrais pas te sortir des enfers. »

Il se retourna doucement, cette voix grave... L'homme brun devant lui souriait et ses yeux bleus le regardait tendrement avec une compassion immense. Dean sentit son cœur ratait un battement. Il était là, vivant.

« Cas...

-Bonsoir Dean. » Répondit-il simplement.

Il s'approcha doucement. Dean ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était heureux. C'était un sentiment si simple mais si puissant. Ils n'étaient pas tous partis, lui, il était là. Castiel vit la douleur dans ses yeux et s'avança pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis bien là Dean. »

Dean ferma les yeux et le serra fort contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il se sentait si bien. Castiel était la lueur d'espoir qu'il lui manquait. Oui, il le savait. Tout allait s'arranger. Son ange était là, dans ses bras. Rien ne pouvait arriver.

Au loin, ils entendirent un homme jouait du piano. Mais aucuns d'eux ne connaissaient la mélodie.

Le blond releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu vas bien Cas ?

-Oui, Métatron nous a tous mentit... Naomi avait raison...

-Cela n'a plus d'importance ! Tu es vivant, Sam aussi..

-Les portes du paradis sont fermées, celles des enfers non.. et Sam

-Tu vas pouvoir le sauver ! Maintenant, avec tes pouvoirs d'ange hein ?

-Dean...

-Viens, Sammy va sortir du bloc, tu vas le guérir et tout sera parfait. Il sera dans les choux pendant quelques semaines mais on reprendra la route.

-Dean, attends !

-On a pas le temps Cas ! Tu dois aller guérir Sam ! Comme tu l'a fais pour moi, tant de fois, tu te souviens ?

-Dean... écoutes-moi. »

Dean n'écoutait pas. Dans le bar, les gens s'approchaient du pianiste, un micro avait été installé. Tout le monde attendait en silence qu'elle commence à chanter. Castiel et Dean se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule. Il était difficile de sortir maintenant. Mais Dean n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait sortir, Castiel allait guérir son petit-frère et le monde allait recommencer à tourner.

Dean prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne pour l'entraîner dehors. Mais alors que la chanson commença, le brun serra sa main et refusa de bouger. Dean se retourna sans comprendre.

« Qu'il y a t-il ? On doit aller sauver Sam...

-Je ne peux pas sauver Sam. Dean, je ne peux rien faire pour lui. »

Le monde s'arrêta définitivement de tourner. Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps qui s'engourdit.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il faiblement.

« Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes Cas ? Dit pas n'importe quoi !

-C'est la vérité.

-Non... Pourquoi ? Tu dois faire quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !

-Je ne peux plus Dean ! Je ne suis plus un ange ! »

« _**Ever since I was a child **__**  
**__**I've turned it over in my mind **__**  
**__**I sang by the piano **__**  
**__**Tore my yellow dress and **__**  
**__**Cried and cried and cried**_ »

La chanteuse avait une voix magnifique. Dean n'était pas sur d'avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, pourtant les yeux bleus qui le fixait semblaient parler pour lui. Il y voyait une tristesse immense qui enveloppait son cœur. Il sentait la terre se dérobait sous ses pieds. Castiel lui prit la main et l'éloigna un peu de la foule. Ils sortirent sous le porche pour prendre l'air. Le silence régnait.

« _**And I don't want to see what I've seen  
To undo what has been done  
Turn off all the lights  
Let the morning come, come**_ »

« Métatron a volé ma grâce, je ne suis plus un ange, je suis...totalement humain désormais.

-C'est pas possible...

-Il souhaitait fermer les portes du paradis par vengeance. Il a jeté tous les anges sur terre... comme on l'a jeté sur terre il y a des siècles.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfoiré d'égoïste ! Merde !

-Dean, je suis désolé !

-Et si je vais le voir ? Si je le convoque ? Il pourra sauver Sam.

-Je doute qu'il accepte...

-Pourquoi ?!

-Il n'aurait rien à y gagner. Il a le paradis pour lui tout seul.

-Il veut refaire la déco de la maison ? C'est tant mieux pour lui ! Mais il peut pas virer tout le monde comme ça et nous laisser dans la merde ! Il va faire quoi là-haut, tout seul ?

-Il reste toujours les âmes... Il voudra écouter leurs histoires.

-S'il manquait de lecture, fallait le dire ! Je suis sur qu'il a pas lu les modes d'emplois des micro-ondes et autres trucs du genre.

-Dean... je suis désolé.

-Mais arrêtes de t'excuser putain ! »

Castiel avait cru qu'il se détendait, il recommençait à faire des blagues, même si l'ancien ange ne les comprenait pas toujours. Cependant, Dean était une bombe à retardement. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il avait envie de tuer. Métatron principalement. Mais aussi tout ceux qui l'empêchait de sauver son frère. Il serra les points puis explosa. Il frappa de toutes ses forces le poteau à sa droite et y déversa toute sa colère.

Castiel, derrière lui, le regarda avec peine. Il avait mal pour lui. C'est ce que les humains appelaient de l'Empathie. Il pouvait ressentir la tristesse dans le cœur de Dean. Le déchirement dans son âme. Alors que le blond boxait le poteau en fer qui n'en demandait pas tant, le brun posa ses mains sur son dos. Dean ralentis alors le rythme en sentant Castiel poser sa tête contre sa nuque et ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine.

« C'est pas grave Dean, laisses-toi aller. Tu peux te le permettre, vas-y. Frappes, cries, pleures. Il n'y a que moi. Juste toi et moi. Plus de démons, plus d'anges, plus de Dieu. Libères-toi de toute cette souffrance. »

« _**Now there's green light in my eyes **__**  
**__**And my lover on my mind **__**  
**__**And I sing from the piano **__**  
**__**Tear my yellow dress and **__**  
**__**Cry and cry and cry **__**  
**__**Over the love of you **_»

* * *

Dean pleura dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes. Il pleura comme un enfant. Comme si on arrachait son cœur à mains nues. Comme un nouveau né qui respire l'air pour la première fois. Comme une adolescente qui a le cœur brisé. Il s'abandonna dans les bras du brun. Il s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues, Castiel les essuyaient du revers de sa main, ne cessant de dire des mots rassurant à l'oreille de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le corps de Dean tremblait, ses sanglots soulevaient sa poitrine avec force. C'était toute la peine depuis 20 ans. Depuis ses 16 ans, depuis qu'il est un chasseur. Tout ce qu'il a pu endurer sans jamais verser une larme, tout revenait maintenant. Il se demandait alors pourquoi. Pourquoi eux ? Sam et Dean Winchester. Nés pour être séparés, nés pour être les hôtes des anges, nés pour sauver le monde. Tous seuls. Tout ça, ils ne l'avaient pas demandé, ils ne l'avaient pas souhaité, pas une seule seconde ! On avait décidés pour eux !

Dean en était fatigué, plus que jamais, il voulait trouver la paix.

« Dean... » appela Castiel tendrement qui releva la tête.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire avant à cause de ma.. grâce. Mais maintenant, je suppose que cela n'a plus d'importance. Être humain signifie que je peux faire pratiquement tout ce que je souhaite. Enfin, ma liberté s'arrête là où commencent celle des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cas...

-Oui, pardon. Désolé. Mais je vais devoir contraindre ta liberté, et ton espace personnel, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. »

Dean le regarda sans rien dire. Il laissa ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

« _**'Cause your're a hard soul to save **__**  
**__**With an ocean in the way **__**  
**__**But I'll get around it **__**  
**__**'Cause your're a hard soul to save **__**  
**__**With an ocean in the way **__**  
**__**But I'll get around it**_ »

* * *

Sam mourut dans la chambre d'opération.

Dean était revenu avec Castiel dans la salle d'attente. Ils se tenaient la main quand le chirurgien est venu lui annoncer qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Les blessures internes étaient trop graves, Sam était infecté depuis trop longtemps.

Dean remercia le médecin, ce qui surprit Castiel. Pourtant il n'avait aucune envie de frapper quelqu'un. Il n'y croyait juste pas. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Le chirurgien lui faisait une blague, il avait mal compris, il y avait du avoir une erreur dans les dossiers. Oui, son frère n'était pas mort.

Castiel prit sa main quand il entrèrent pour voir Sam. Dean s'approcha. Il posa sa main sur son front.

« Sammy... » tenta t-il.

Mais Sam Winchester ne répondit pas, il restait les yeux fermés, allongé sur son lit blanc, la peau aussi blanche que les draps. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, il ne souffrait plus.

C'était fini.

« NON! Sammy ! C'est pas possible, pas lui. Cas, on peut faire quelque chose, on doit... »

Les mots moururent dans un sanglots. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Dean voulait appeler Bobby. Il voulait appeler son père.

Il voulait revoir sa famille.

Jo, Ellen, Ash, Bobby, John, Mary, Jessica, Pamela, Adam, Lisa, Ben, Franck... tout le monde est parti.

Son petit-frère. Sammy...

* * *

«_ Relax. Tout ira bien, si jamais quelqu'un t'embête, dis-le moi. Papa a dit que la chasse ne durerait que deux semaines max. _

_-Dean, c'est la troisième école depuis le début de l'année, et on est en novembre. J'en ai assez d'être toujours le petit nouveau._ »

* * *

« _Fermes-là OK ? J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !_

_-C'est vrai, tu aurais pu le battre. Alors pourquoi t'a rien fait Sammy ?_

_-Parce que je veux pas être le monstre de foire pour une fois. Je veux être normal. _»

* * *

« _Dean, quand es-ce qu'il rentre Papa ?_

_-Bientôt, Sammy, bientôt._»

* * *

« _Dean, c'est quoi Halloween ?_

_-C'est un soir où il faut qu'on reste à l'abri dans sa maison._

_-Alors pourquoi tout le monde est dehors ?_

_-Parce que eux, ils ne savent pas que les monstres existent._

_-Alors pourquoi nous on le sait ? Ils ont l'air plus heureux que nous, tu sais._ »

* * *

«_ Dean ! Regardes toutes ces couleurs ! C'est beau ! Recommences !_

_-Doucement, Sam, c'est dangereux les feux d'artifices !_ »

* * *

« _Sam ! Sammy ! Reviens ! _

_-Non ! Je ne veux pas le revoir ! Il nous garde enfermés Dean ! J'en ai marre ! Je pars !_ »

* * *

« _J'ai été accepté à Stanford, tu sais. _

_-Je le savais. T'es le meilleur, Sammy._

_-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai 19 ans Dean !_

_-Il paraît ouais. Mais je ne suis pas là pour le voir. _

_-Je suis plus grand que toi._

_-Ne rêves pas ! _»

* * *

« _Dean, je suis amoureux ! _

_-Comment il s'appelle ?_

_-Jessica Moore._

_-Quoi, c'est un travelo ? J'y crois pas ! Sammy ! Dans quoi t'es tombé ?_

_-Arrêtes tes conneries, c'est pas un travelo, c'est pas un mec, c'est la fille que je vais épouser. _

_-Blonde ou brune ?_

_-Dean …_

_-Quoi ? Je m'intéresse c'est tout. _

_-Ouais, c'est ça._

_-Hey, Sammy._

_-C'est Sam._

_-Je suis fier de toi. Saches-le ! Je suis sûr que Papa l'es aussi.. Si tu rentrais le voir..._

_-Je dois y aller Dean, j'ai cours. _»

* * *

«_ Dean, il est où Papa ?_ »

«_ Dean, j'ai froid._ »

« _Dean, on sera encore seuls à Noël ?_ »

« _Dean, pourquoi on peut pas rester plus longtemps dans une même ville ?_ »

« _Dean, j'ai peur !_ »

« _Dean, pourquoi les monstres veulent me faire du mal ?_ »

« _Dean, je dois rentrer, mon entretien c'est lundi_. »

« _Dean, Jessica est morte._ »

« _Dean, je veux venger Maman et Jessica._ »

« _Dean, il faut qu'on retrouve Papa._ »

« _Dean..._ »

« _Dean, j'ai trouver quelque chose... Amelia._ »

« _Dean, fais-moi confiance_. »

« _Dean, ces épreuves, elles me purifient._ »

* * *

« _Tu te souviens, quand on était petits. Tu me lisais Robin des Bois. On adorait cette histoire. Tu rêvais de faire comme lui, de sauver des gens. Moi je me disais, que c'était pas possible pour moi. Car je n'étais pas gentil, je n'étais pas pur, pas quelqu'un de bien. J'avais 3 ans Dean ! Tu crois que je le savais déjà ? Que j'avais du sang de démon en moi ?_ »

* * *

« _Ma confession Dean, était que le ciel me pardonne, car je n'ai fait que blesser mon frère, et j'ai tant perdu sa confiance durant toutes ses années !_ »

* * *

« SAAAM ! »

Dean hurla son nom. De toutes ses forces. Jusqu'à manquer d'air. Castiel le tenait fort dans ses bras.

« _Dean, prends soin de Sammy._ »

Il avait échoué. Sammy était mort. Son petit-frère, durant toutes ses années, cela n'a pas suffit. Sa seule raison de vivre, sa seule mission. C'était fini. Tout était fini.

* * *

Castiel aida Dean à enterrer Sam selon la tradition des chasseurs.

Les yeux verts de Dean brillaient à la lumière des flammes qui brûlaient le cadavre de son frère.

Dean était fatigué, réellement fatigué de tout.

* * *

« Il est tard, tu veux rentrer Dean ? »

Dean acquiesça, et avant de se retourner pour toujours de la tombe de son frère, Dean sortit de sa poche un pendentif. Celui que Sam lui avait offert à Noël, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ça et son portable, c'était tout ce que Sam avait sur lui, lui avait dit l'infirmière. Dean se rappelait très bien le moment où il avait jeté le collier à la poubelle... Il ne savait pas que son frère l'avait récupéré et gardé durant tous ce temps.

« Tu devrais le garder. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais osé te le rendre.. Il voulait finir les épreuves, pour que tu sois fier de lui. »

Dean regarda le collier dans sa main.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance, il est parti, comme les autres. Au final, je suis celui qui les aie tous enterrés... Je reste seul... Il avait raison, Azazel.

-Non. Tu n'es pas seul. »

Dean regarda l'ancien ange qui lui sourit. Il l'embrassa doucement alors que Castiel prit le pendentif de ses mains pour lui mettre autour de cou.

« Tout ira bien. Parce qu'un ange veille sur toi, maintenant.

-Je croyais que tu étais devenu humain.

-Je ne parlais pas de moi. »

* * *

Dans la chambre éclairée juste pas les premières lueurs du jour, deux corps se mouvaient. On pouvait entendre des gémissements de plaisir et des mots d'amour. Les grincements du lit et les froissements des draps. Castiel était allongé sur le dos et découvrait pour la toute première fois ce que c'était d'aimer et d'être aimé.

« Dean... »

Il ne cessait de répéter son prénom. Dean l'embrassa avec fougue. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça, c'était beau, puissant, parfait. Castiel refermait toutes ses blessures au cœur. Il le guérissait petit à petit avec son amour. Et c'était bien. C'était simple.

* * *

« On pourrait acheter une maison. J'ai vu des humains faire ça, quand ils voulaient fonder une famille.

-Tu veux une famille ? Des enfants, je veux dire ?

-Tu n'en veux pas ?

-Si c'est pour qu'ils soient maudit comme nous, non je préfère éviter.

-S'ils n'ont pas ton sang, il y a peu de risques tu crois pas ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais enfanter.

-J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !

-Être avec toi, c'est déjà suffisant pour moi tu sais.

-Une maison, c'est toujours mieux que les motels. Tu as une idée d'où tu voudrais aller ?

-...J'ai toujours voulu... Je me disais, que si jamais, un jour, je pouvais avoir une vie comme celle-ci. Calme, sans guerre. Sans paradis, sans enfers... Et bien, je voudrais vivre près de l'océan.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

* * *

Castiel marchait le long de la plage. Il laissait son esprit divaguer. L'air pur de l'océan lui faisait du bien.

« CAS ! » cria un homme au loin.

Il le rejoint sans trop se presser. Dean était torse nu, il venait de se réveiller. Ses cheveux en bataille révélaient quelques cheveux blancs. Mais Castiel se garda bien de lui dire. Dean le prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Debout, au pied de leur maison au bord de la plage. Ils vivaient heureux. Dean ne lâcha pas son homme aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Il continua de l'embrasser avec amour.

«C'est pourquoi, cet excès de tendresse ?

-Cela fait 10 ans exactement qu'on vit ici. 10 ans sans démons, 10 ans sans problèmes surnaturels, 10 ans de bonheur.

-Et dire que tu retiens même pas mon anniversaire !

-C'est une date inventée par ton ex ! N'es-ce pas ? Emmanuel !

-C'est toi qui a refusé que ce soit le même jour que Jimmy Novak.

-Au final, t'a eu combien de femmes ? T'es sûr que t'étais vierge ?

-Moi oui, mais mon vaisseau a eu des enfants donc techniquement …

-J'y crois pas ! Je me suis fait avoir !

-J'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir signé un contrat.

-Moi si, Monsieur Castiel Winchester.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, au final, c'est comme si j'étais devenu ta femme.

-Pour une fois, on est d'accord.

-Je t'aime Dean.

-Je t'aime aussi, Cas. »

« _Vis, fondes une famille et quand tu mourras et que ton âme franchira les portes du Paradis, viens me trouver et racontes-moi ton histoire._ »


End file.
